New girl on scene
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: when Scanty and Kneesocks are told that they are getting help from a third Akuma they arent too happy. what's worse the new girl is a rule breaking delinquent! how is she supposed to help? rated T for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

Straightjacket with studded collar.

**I like PSG my favorite being stocking, but in every fanfiction I usually pin my Oc's against them. Hmm, anyway my oc Straightjacket is an Akuma! On the side of kneesocks and Scanty…what is a scanty anyway? Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

** "**Scanty! Kneesocks!" corset screamed from his office, calling the two devils down. The two entered wearing their usual uniforms, and fearfully and yet respectfully looked to their leader.

"Sir?" the two said in unison, saluting their leader who was tightening his corset. He turned to the sisters.

"Given your past failures in destroying the two angels that plague us I've felt a need to bring in a third Akuma." He said turning toward the large window he had in his office.

"A third Akuma?" kneesocks asked a little outraged, "But sire we don't-"

"You dare question my authority?" corset shouted, kneesocks shook her head vigorously, fearing being set to the pit.

"Good," he said, looking back to his window. "The third Akuma should be arriving any minute now."

Suddenly there was aloud revving of a motorcycle engine and a figure crashed in through an opposite window shattering the glass and making skid mark on corset's office carpet. Scanty and Kneesocks looked star struck at the new comer who dared to ruin their leader's office. The rider of the demonic looking motorcycle wore a black leather jacket that had many belts and buckles it closely resembled at black straightjacket; black leather pants with a red tail and long blue and red waist length hair, a helmet covered the figure's face.

"Welcome Straightjacket with studded collar!" corset bellowed, the figure removed their helmet revealing a red faced demon with two small horns protruding from her head she glared at Scanty and kneesocks whose jaws had dropped. Straightjacket turned holding her helmet under her arm and saluted corset.

"Straightjacket reporting for orders, master corset." She said. Kneesocks' face went redder than a tomato.

"Sir, she won't fallow the rrrrruuules!" She said pointing at Straightjacket, who narrowed her eyes.

"Fack rrrruuules!" Straightjacket said, throwing kneesocks' head. She fell to the ground, corset scowled.

"Rules are an important part of being an Akuma! Scanty, kneesocks you will teach Straightjacket with studded collar the rules of an Akuma!" he said gesturing for the three to leave.

"Eh, fine but what about my bike?" Straightjacket asked, corset pushed a button and a door opened up underneath it. There was a loud crash as the motorcycle landed on the floor below. Straightjacket stared slack jawed, she really liked that bike.

"Come Straightjacket with studded collar, it's time for school. We'll get you a uniform." Scanty said leading the way to their room.

~0~

"SonovaBeech! This thing is too tight! Why can't I wear my straightjacket?" Straightjacket screamed, tugging on the tie of her uniform. The three were walking towards the school after straightjacket had changed clothing.

"It's not part of the dress code, Straightjacket." Scanty said in her sweet voice, Kneesocks' face turned redder as straightjacket complained, she walked ahead and spun around facing straightjacket whose crimson eyes glared at her.

"Listen to me now Straightjacket!" she growled Straightjacket crossed her arms. "We fallow rrrules here, whether you like it or not you're a part of the glorious Akuma race so you _will_ fallow the rrrruuuuulse!" she said pointing her finger in Straightjacket's face. Straightjacket rolled her eyes and pulled out a studded collar from her pocket and placing it around her neck.

"Whatever, as long as I gots my collar." She said buckling the black leather and silver studded collar. Kneesocks huffed, suddenly there was a loud honking noise as a large pink topless hummer rolled up to the school building. Scanty and kneesocks' eyes narrowed as a blond girl with a messed up, sloppy uniform, and a Goth looking girl with ridiculously long blue and pink hair with a bow tying it all together.

"kneesocks look, the slut angel and her sister." Scanty scoffed, the blonde girl snapped her head in their direction.

"Hey! Who are you calling a slut redface!" she yelled getting in Scanty's face

"Panty, forget about the Akuma let's go!" the Goth looking girl said the blonde now known as Panty looked to her sister.

"Alright Stockin' besides I need to find that hunk who winked at me yesterday." She said addressing her sister as Stocking. Straightjacket laughed, getting a look from Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Are those the two angels you two keep losing to? How pathetic!" she laughed, then something orange caught her eye. She turned and looked at a boy running after Panty and Stocking, straight jacket narrowed her eyes.

"Who's the red head chasing after blondie?" she asked, Kneesocks and Scanty stared at her in disbelief.

"Straightjacket, stick to the RRRUUULES. You can't date the humans." Kneesocks orders. Straightjacket huffed, tugging on her collar walking off.

"Straightjacket!" Scanty called after their new comrade, she waved them off.

"Yeahyeah, no humans kill angels blah blah blah." She said walking in the direction Panty, stocking, and the redhead had ran off in.

** So what do you think off the character so far? She's a bit on the wild side with a geek fetish. Not that that matters at this moment but I digest. Review and tell me if this sucks or not. Haha XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-geekboy

** Hm so the other day I uploaded the 1****st**** chapter. I liked it but I still don't know if you guys did yet. Kyukyukyu. Anyway this is the second chapter ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Panty, did you notice a third member of their group?" Stocking asked her sister as they walked to their lockers.

"Was it a guy?" Panty asked back, Stocking sighed, she'd screw anything wouldn't she?

"P-p-panty!" Briefs called after them well panty anyway. The two stopped.

"Hey it's geekboy. What do you want geekboy?" Panty asked even though he was practically glued to her she never really paid much attention to him. Briefs was about to say whatever it was that was on his mind when the clomp of a boot cut him off. They all looked over and saw a red faced Akuma standing defiantly at the end of the hall, smiling evilly.

"You there, geekboy." Straightjacket said, pointing in Briefs direction. He looked at her nervously.

"M-m-me?" he asked not too sure if he wanted to know the answer. Straightjacket nodded to his dismay.

"Hey how does she know your name?" Panty asked oblivious to what was going on. Straightjacket walked over ignoring the urge to tug and pull at the tie around her neck.

"My name is Straightjacket with studded collar, but you can call me Straightjacket." She said placing her hand on her hip and staring down at Briefs, she smiled ignoring the two angels.

"Huhuhu. You're a short little thing aren't you?" she said sweetly putting her hand over his head, "And your hair is so red!" at this point Panty could tell she was flirting, she pulled on Briefs' jacket pulling him away from Straightjacket. She glared, showing her sharp teeth and growling.

"Ey, what gives Bitch?" she hissed grabbing onto her studded collar and placing her other hand on her hip. Panty crossed her arms and glared back.

"Keep your slut hands off of him." Panty growled, getting another glare from Straightjacket.

"From my understanding it's you who's the slut. Slut!" she said grinning evilly. She then placing her hand over her mouth and grinned, "Oh I see, he's you're little sex slave isn't he? For when you can't get any from the losers here!" she said mocking Panty.

"I thought dating humans wasn't part of the Akuma's rrrrruuulse." Stocking said backing her sister. Straightjacket snorted tugging on her collar.

"That's Scanty and Kneesocks' game. I, Straightjacket with studded collar follow no such rrruuules." She said smiling proudly.

"I thought you were up to no good Straightjacket with Studded collar!" Kneesocks yelled from across the hall, both the demon sisters were standing in their usual pose.

"Straightjacket, get over here before their idiocy rubs off on you." Scanty said Panty and Stocking Glared at the two.

"You wanna fight?" Panty growled putting her hands on the hem of her skirt to be ready if things were to throw down. Scanty scoffed at her, as Straightjacket reluctantly walked over to rejoin them.

"As much as we'd like to teach you two a thing or two about battle I'm afraid we don't have the time." Scanty said, kneesocks gave Straightjacket a long glare as they walked off together. Straightjacket turned facing Briefs.

"See you again, geekboy." She said sweetly winking at him and blowing a kiss as her tail curled up. Briefs gave a sigh of relief when they were out of sight.

"I guess we'll have to keep an eye on Briefs for a while, huh Panty?" Stocking said, glaring in the direction the three walked off to.

"I guess so, there's no way I'm letting that red-faced bitch get away so easily next time." Panty answered also glaring.

~0~

"Straightjacket, you shouldn't go off without us anymore. That's an order from your sempais." Scanty said her sweet tone souring a bit. Straightjacket sighed.

"Eh? Sure whatever, and here I was hoping to fight that bitch angel." Straightjacket said putting her hands behind her head. "That redheaded geekboy was cute too." Kneesocks turned resulting in Straightjacket smacking into her.

"I don't get it. How are you supposed to help us when you do nothing but break RRRRRUUULES?" she asked, Straightjacket shrugged.

"Breaking rrrules is how I got to be here. Not that I care or anything." She said dusting off her skirt.

"You little bitch! How dare you disrespect master Corset like that!" Kneesocks screamed, grabbing Straightjacket by the tail resulting in getting her horn grabbed by Straightjacket, she let go immediately however Straightjacket wasn't so willing.

"Don't ever, say I'm disrespecting master Corset. All I care about is serving him, and if you get in my way Kneesocks-sama, I'll make you regret it!" she said slamming Kneesocks into the lockers while Scanty stood watching.

"Straightjacket." She finally put in, stopping any further violence. Straightjacket looked up.

"Don't ever act so impulsive again, or else I'll shoot you." Scanty warned, Straightjacket shrugged.

"Yes, Scanty-senpai." She said respectfully, "I'll try following your rrrruuules."

"That's all we ask of you dear Straightjacket."

"So do you have a plan to take down the angels?" Straightjacket finally asked, it seemed she was just itching to fight the two. Kneesocks, having regained her composure pulled out a clipboard.

"No, but we have a plan to corrupt the humans in this town, with any luck we may send Daten City even further down the hole!" Kneesocks said proudly, "But we must stick to the RRRRRRRUUUULES!" Straightjacket nodded.

"So what is this plan of yours? I am ever so curious to take part." She said lacing her fingers and smiling evilly as the other two did.

~0~

"Yo, geekboy!" Straightjacket called after school, she managed to slip away from the demon sisters while they were talking to the principal about new uniforms for the school. Briefs shuddered from hearing her voice but reluctantly turned.

"Y-y-yes?" he asked, making sure to keep a far distance. Straightjacket tugged on her collar.

"About earlier today, I hope you didn't take what I said about the angel too personal. I merely spoke out of anger, I don't like being jealous of angels." She said spitting the word angel like venom. Briefs gave a weak smile, not wanting to upset the Akuma girl and have her slice him to bits or something like that.

"So, geekboy, what's your real name? As I'm sure it isn't 'geekboy.'" She asked Briefs gulped.

"B-briefers Rock." He said extending a shaking hand to Straightjacket. She happily took it.

"I'm not supposed to be here to be honest, it's not part of Scanty and kneesocks' rrrrruuulse." She said her tail drooping a bit. Briefs nodded.

"I-I-I-I don't want to get you into trouble or anything…" he trailed off as Panty and Stocking walked onto the scene, he heard Straightjacket hiss.

"Hey, get away from him you red-faced slut!" Panty shouted running after the two. Straightjacket jumped back, getting as far from the angel as she could without being seen by Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Beech angel, Panty lovely to see you again." She said sarcastically, Panty growled. Their feud was cut short however when Straightjacket heard the doors to the school shut. She did a back flip moving away from Panty.

"See you Beech angel, I have things to do. Ta-ta!" she said then ran back to where Scanty and Kneesocks were.

"Yeah that's right you better run, red-faced slut!" Panty yelled after her shaking her fists.

"Straightjacket, what were you doing over there with those angels." Scanty asked, as Straightjacket ran up to them.

"Avoiding them. I didn't intend on running into them." She said, honestly. She really only meant to talk to Briefs, such a cute name for a boy. "So, when are we going to set this plan into motion?" she asked tugging on her collar, and scratching at her uniform.

"Soon Dear straightjacket." Kneesocks said, pushing he glasses back into place. She was pleased with how Straightjacket was so eager to do a job.

"Good. Let's go home. This place seriously gags me" She said walking toward Scanty and Kneesocks followed.

Later at Scanty and Kneesocks home Straightjacket was in their kitchen stuffing her face full of sour gummy bears finally able to put her straightjacket back on when Scanty walked in.

"Uh…Straightjacket…" she started Straightjacket chewed her sweets cocking an eyebrow.

"Whut?" she asked before she swallowed her gummy bears. Scanty looked at the kitchen table which was covered with cakes, gummies, and puddings.

"If you eat all those sweets you're going to get fat like that obese Stocking dear friend." She went on to say.

"Not me, I have a high metabolism. I eat whatever I want and not gain a pound." Straightjacket said smiling as she grabbed another handful of gummies. "Sho whens we gonna shtart our plan?"

"Kneesocks and I have decided to scrap our old plan to open a strip club. It's much too filthy." Scanty said, Straightjacket raised her brow swallowing her gummies.

"You realize we're demons right?" she asked crumpling up the bag her gummies were previously in and tossing it in the trash. Scanty nodded.

"Straightjacket, even though we are Akuma it doesn't mean we have to subject ourselves to horrid behavior like the anarchy sisters." She said going to her fridge and grabbing a glass of milk. "So until we think of a better plan we're stuck sitting around here." Straightjacket groaned, then looked down at her sweets.

"Hang on Scanty-sama. You say Stocking likes sweets ja?" she asked, grinning and revealing her sharp teeth. Scanty turned and looked at their new addition, also smiling.

"I think I see where you're going with this." Scanty said as Kneesocks walked in.

"Eh? did I miss something?" she asked noting Scanty and straightjacket's grin.

"Miss Studded collar has come up with a new plan to destroy the Angel sisters." Scanty said. Kneesocks raised an eyebrow towards Straightjacket who grinned taking a bite out of a mini-cake.

"Oh? Do tell." She demanded curious to know what the plan was.

**Heh I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long. I also have no idea when it'll end either. Anyway I hope you like it. review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-sweeties

** 3****rd**** chapter yay! Haha in the chapter I'm gonna start out from the anarchy sisters' point of view or whatever. I hope you like the chapters, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Panty hurry!" Stocking shouted as panty lazily walked behind her.

"What's the big hurry anyway sis?" she asked slumping over as she walked, Stocking turned to her older sister.

"A new sweets shop opened up last night, and I'm told they have the best strawberry short cake!" she said happily drooling from the thought of short cake.

"You and your sweets." Panty groaned fixing her earrings as they approached the new shop which read; 'Grandma Luci fera's* bakery!'

~0~

"My, my Straightjacket you're cakes are selling like crazy." Scanty complemented as customers eagerly stood in line to buy their sweets.

"Grandma-ma's secret ingredient has never let me down before!" Straightjacket said proudly as she baked more pastries. Kneesocks looked over Straightjacket's shoulder examining her ingredients.

"What exactly is this secret ingredient?" she asked adjusting her glasses. Straightjacket rolled her eyes.

"Baka, it's a secret. If I told you what it was grandma-ma would have my tail, literally." She said, "But I will tell you what it does." She said sweetly, holding a small glass bottle with a question mark and skull on it.

"Oh yes we would like to know." Scanty said cheerfully. Kneesocks nodded as well.

"It would shed some light on why a bakery was better than my clothing shop." She said curtly. Straightjacket narrowed her eyes.

"Kneesocks-sama your fashionable colors were brown red and white." She said in a bored tone. Kneesocks huffed.

"Anyway, Grandma-ma Luci's secret ingredient has the power, depending on the dosage, to increase the weight of anyone who eats it." Straightjacket said happily twirling around in a circle all while mixing the mysterious liquid in with a new batch of short cake.

"Excuse me! Shop owner! I'd like some short cake!" shouted a voice from the main part of the shop. The three Akuma stopped and looked out the kitchen's door to see an eager Stocking and a bored Panty.

"Kneesocks do you see what I see?" Scanty asked, Kneesocks face turned redder.

"Yes sister I do." She answered they both turned to Straightjacket who was smiling evilly. she walked over to the door.

"One second, I'm just pulling a fresh batch out now." She said in the sweetest tone she could use. She pulled out a freshly baked strawberry short cake, and grinning evilly as she sprinkled an extra dash on her grandma-ma's secret ingredient. She then handed it to Kneesocks.

"You're a master of disguise kneesocks-sama. You give it to her." she said tugging on her collar. Kneesocks growled but did as she was told anyway.

~0~

"Hey, your face is really red." Stocking said as Kneesocks came out carrying the short cake. She looked about the room nervously.

"Uh yes, it's really hot in the kitchen." She said nervously handing Stocking the cake. Panty looked over and shrugged.

"Can't stand the heat? Stay out of the kitchen no?" she said nonchalantly. Kneesocks narrowed her eyes as the two left. Scanty and Straightjacket ran into the room grinning.

"Kneesocks that was superb!" Scanty said happily, they all three grinned happily.

"By this time tomorrow those two will be too busy with her weight problem to deal with anything else." Straightjacket said proudly, locking her secret ingredient in a tinny chest and putting it back in her pocket.

"What about the others who have eaten the sweets? They will also be obese and such." Kneesocks asked. Straightjacket groaned.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a real killjoy?" she asked, Kneesocks huffed. Scanty laughed a bit.

"Didn't we already tell you Kneesocks? We'll open up a gym for the obese, rigging it up to power our new Ghost factory which will be built underground." She said smiling happily. Straightjacket tugged on her collar.

"And we'll be keeping Grandma-ma's bakery open so people keep eating the sweets and keep exercising and it will be an everlasting circle!" she said getting more excited as she spoke. Kneesocks frowned, what the hell? They were making plans without her now?

"Kneesocks-sama? Are you alright?" Straightjacket asked noting the frown on her senpai's face. Kneesocks shook her head noticing they were both staring at her.

"Of course!" she said smiling a bit, but hiding her real thoughts on the idea.

"Well then if that's the case let's close up shop. I know how about a little celebratory dinner? I'm hungry." Straightjacket said putting her arms around Scanty and Kneesocks shoulders as they walked out.

~0~

The next day only Panty showed up to school walking with Briefs.

"She really got that overweight, just over night? " Briefs asked, Panty nodded.

"I told her all those sweets were gonna go to her ass one of these days, never thought it'd be this morning." She said nonchalantly. "but she is my sister so I'm going to help her find a quick cure for whatever this is." Briefs nodded then a red carpet suddenly rolled out knocking him in the air as the demon sisters and Straightjacket entered the room.

"My, my it seems there's a member missing from their reject group. Miss Kneesocks, Straightjacket." Scanty said arrogantly, Straightjacket and Kneesocks laughed nodding in agreement. Panty growled, as Briefs ran back to the little group and standing between the three and Panty.

"N-n-now now P-p-panty, Stocking isn't here there's no way you could win in a fight against the three of them." He said then looked over at Straightjacket who was smiling seductively at him. Man that girl was weird, he thought.

"You're lucky my sister isn't here otherwise I'd kick your red asses!" Panty shouted mostly pointing at Straightjacket who only narrowed her eyes and raised her brows. Then crossed her arms over her straightjacket, which she had managed to finally bug her two sempais to let her wear it.

"Oh yes that little Goth angel, Stocking was it? No I suppose it would be Fatty now huh?" She said sneering. Scanty and Kneesocks both laughed at her joke.

"How do you know about that?" Panty screamed they stopped laughing.

"Well, uh…" the Demon sisters thought. Straightjacket rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't take much to figure it out, her girth nearly blocks out the Sun." she said pointing to the direction their house was. Stocking was sitting beside it, nearly the same size as the church. The three laughed again whilst Panty growled, having Briefs hold her back.

"We could always recommend a gym so she can lose those disgusting extra pounds." Scanty scoffed. Panty growled again, this time briefs could barely hold her back.

"P-p-p-panty!" he shouted trying hard to keep her from doing something stupid as usual. The three demons laughed walking away.

"Scanty sister you're so cruel you know? I'm sure it's not the angel's fault she's quite stupid." Kneesocks said, looking over her shoulder at Panty who was shouting profanity at the three of them.

"Geekboy, let's go I need to help my sister." Panty growled walking off to the church.

**Yeah I'm kind of taking this from the episode where stocking got fat, but this is much different. Obviously since the episode was before they met Scanty and Kneesocks. It was all I could think of Yaknow? Sadly, u.u anyway REVIEW!**


	4. Happy halloween!

Chapter 4-gym

**I'm really liking this thing I might type a series for it on here. Haha it's such a great day out today. n_n I just love Halloween, maybe I'll do a themed story with these guys…maybe not XP ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Panty, where are we going?" Stocking asked, as Panty and Chuck pulled a large red wagon which held her inside to an unknown area.

"I found a place where you can lose these pounds!" she shouted as she tried to pull, then noticed chuck was now sitting on her head.

"You annoying little pig! You're gonna pull by yourself now!" she shouted at the little green dog (which looks a bit like Gir from invader Zim. XD) she then punched the little thing sending it bouncing off her sister.

"You're taking me to a gym? Panty how could you, people will see!" Stocking cried, when Briefs came up.

"I-in all fairness Stocking, people can see anyway." He said, not really thinking. Panty growled at him, and he shut up the rest of the walk there.

"P-p-p-panty, isn't that the place?" he said as a building came into view. It was a large fitness center the words 'D-sister gym' on the sign with two physically fit women on it.

"Yeah, good eye geekboy" Panty said Stocking groaned her dislike for the place.

~0~

"Straightjacket this is working like a charm! With this many people we'll be able to power our little factory for a very long time." Scanty said as she nibbled on a cupcake she had taken from their kitchen. Kneesocks also smiled, this really was working.

"And the best part is that the bitch angel will be too busy with her sister to notice!" Straightjacket cheered, petting fastener.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Kneesocks said pointing out their large office window, Scanty and Straightjacket ran over to see Panty and Stocking entering the building.

"wha? I never expected them to show up here!" Straightjacket shouted, hitting herself on the head repeatedly.

"Relax, we may still be able to get away with this yet." Scanty said, crossing her arms and looking out. "Straightjacket, put on a uniform and try to 'help' the poor obese angel." She ordered, Straightjacket saluted, and ran down to the lobby where the angel sisters where looking around.

~0~

"Check it out Stockin', there's no way you won't be able to lose weight here!" Panty shouted happily, Stocking looked around. It was a very fancy, with better equipment that a regular gym.

"I wanna go home Panty." She said softly, just then Straightjacket ran up to them dressed as a gym instructor.

"Konichiwa!" she shouted cheerfully, the two angels stared.

"Who the hell are you?" Panty said rudely.

"My name is uh….Studder!" Straightjacket said, tugging on her collar. "I'm a gym instructor, I see your fried is quite obese." She said, Stocking Glared down at her.

"Do you recommend any starter projects for our friend?" Briefs asked, Straightjacket nearly swooned, she didn't realize he was there until now. Panty gave her a cynical glare.

"We have many work out techniques that can work for your…uh…overweight friend." Straightjacket said.

"Great, which one is the quickest, we need to hurry up and get back to our job!" Panty said a little thrilled to finally be able to help her sister.

"I don't like this." Stocking said curtly. Straightjacket, or Studder at that particular part in time tugged on her collar nervously.

"There aren't any sweets." Stocking finally said, Straightjacket relaxed then turned to the large tinted window, and gave a thumbs up. Scanty and Kneesocks smiled evilly.

"With the extra dosage by Straightjacket that stupid angel will be powering out machine for a long time!" Scanty said cheerfully, taking a bite of her cupcake.

"Scanty nee-chan, you're going to ruin your good figure if you keep eating those." Kneesocks pointed out. Scant giggled.

"Oh but I can't help it, Straightjacket is quite the chef. Try one Kneesocks." Scanty urged, Kneesocks picked a cupcake and took a bit.

"I don't think I like sweets." Kneesocks commented putting the treat back on the plate, Scanty pursed her lips.

"hmph."

~0~

"We can start you up on the treadmill, uh, Stocking was it?" Straightjacket said gesturing toward a room where people were running in place, Stocking crossed her large pudgy arms.

"Fine, I suppose I have to start somewhere." She said, bounding toward the treadmills, Panty noticed some sort of cord connected to the ceiling.

"Miss Studder…" She began, Straightjacket turned beaming a smile.

"Yes, question?" she asked, Panty examined the cord.

"What's this?" she asked, pointing, "What does it go to?" Straightjacket tugged on her collar.

"Uh…uh…It's there to ensure safe exercising!" she said in a sweet tone. Panty looked at her skeptically.

"P-p-panty, maybe we should go, let Stocking work out on her own." Briefs said. Straightjacket didn't give her time to speak.

"We have a no distraction policy; if you're not here to work out and stay physically fit, you must leave." She said, putting her arms around Briefs and Panty leading them out the door.

"But don't worry, your friend is in good hands." She said darkly as the door shut in their faces. Briefs turned.

"See P-p-panty? Stocking will be fine." He said stumbling over Panty's name as he always did. Panty wasn't convinced, she looked up at the sign again.

"D-sister gym." She read aloud, "This seems fishy, and didn't you notice how the gym instructor was eyeing you?" Briefs turned red.

"N-n-n-no." he said, was she really eyeing him? Panty growled.

"I don't trust this thing, I'm sending what I found to Garterbelt." She said flipping out her phone and picture texting the afro priest.

** Now I'm mashing episodes together XD Heehee. What did you think of the chapter? The next one should have more action, and you'll get to see my OC's weapon(s) of choice XD yay! REVIEW! **


	5. removable chapter

**This chapter will be removed as soon as I figure out if this is right. I can't for the life of me remember Scanty and Kneesocks' chant when they transform but this is what I translated from someone who posted it in Japanese. Please tell me if I'm right.**

may the earth crumble, may the seas wither, the sun burn to exhaustion. we like the power of Satan governing the world! we are the devil! high class demon Commander!

**Is this right? I think part of it is, but I'm not for sure XP. And since I can't just post up something so small here's some randomness with Straightjacket.**

"Straightjacket." Kneesocks said in a sweet almost flirtatious tone. Straightjacket stiffened, and turned on her heel. She was in the kitchen and it was midnight, way past their kitchen time rules.

"Uh, yes Kneesocks-sama?" she said trying to play it cool. It would have been different if Scanty had caught her. she had a thing for cupcakes and that always went over well when she'd be caught snacking at this time.

"What are you do up so late Straightjacket?" Kneesocks asked, her tone still soft and seductive, she put her arms around Straightjacket's waist. She blushed violently upon being embraced.

"Kn-neesocks-sama?" she blurted, what the hell? What had gotten into her superior? This sudden embracement wasn't like Kneesocks. Straightjacket turned still in Kneesocks arms, to face her superior. Kneesocks face was red, well redder than normal, and she had a seductive smile and look in her eyes. And her breath smelled of alcohol.

"Kneesocks-sama, are you drunk?" she asked upon smelling her breath. Kneesocks giggled reaching her hand up the length of Straightjacket's abdomen. She jumped back.

"Kneesocks-sama!" she shouted, "I'm pretty sure this is against your rrruuules!" she said even though she did somewhat want to. Kneesocks brought out one of her scythes pinning Straightjacket to the wall.

"Screw the rules, just one…night." She said in a hushed tone and kissed Straightjacket. As they both gave in to the passion of the night.

**You just lost the game! Haha yeah I'm pretty sure it's obvious by now that I like kneesocks, odd huh? No? anyway that's all I'm typing for that, please tell me if I got that quote right! Thank you bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-clue?

** Chapter 5! I'm sooo happy! I hope you like this, and happy late Halloween! Just in case I don't upload this chapter on the date I want to. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Garterbelt was busy doing…'priest things' when his cellphone vibrated. He flipped it open; a text from Panty?

'Garter, Stocking is working out but I found this at the gym we sent her to. What's it mean?' it read, with a picture of one of the treadmills that had cords attached to the ceiling attached to the text. Garterbelt dropped his jaw in shock and immediately called back.

~0~

"P-p-panty, you're phone is ringing." Briefs stuttered, as the 'help we are angels' song started playing. She answered only to have Garterbelt screaming in her ear.

"STOCKING IS POWERING A GHOST FACTORY! YOU MUST DESTROY IT NOW!" he shouted, Panty groaned.

"How do you even know that's a ghost factory I just sent the picture." She growled, (panty does a lot of growling her huh?) a sound of frustration on the other line.

"Just destroy the gym!" Garterbelt shouted again and cut the line.

"Facking preist!" Panty swore, at the phone then put it up.

"Geekboy, how'd you like to help me out on this one?" she asked, Briefs face turned red as he nodded.

~0~

"That stupid angel is on to us, I can see it." Kneesocks said as she watched what took place outside their window. Straightjacket returned, more cupcakes in hand and breathless.

"Kneesocks-sama, you worry too much. If she does somehow figures out we're creating false ghosts, there's no way in hell she's going to find the entrance." She said placing the sweet pastries next to Scanty.

"You yourself even hid the entrance inside the building, and besides she's not allowed back in unless it's to work out herself." She then went on proudly. Kneesocks adjusted her glasses.

"True, but what if…" she was about to say more when Panty and Briefs walked in calling for 'Studder.'

"I believe that's your cue. Studder." Scanty said mockingly. Straightjacket grunted and put on her disguise and ran downstairs.

"Welcome!" she said in her chipper tone. Panty and Briefs stood.

"I'm sorry but you're friend isn't don't working out for the day. Come back later." She said, trying to get rid of the two.

"Actually we're here to work out." Panty said Straightjacket's composure dropped.

"You are?" she asked, a little strain in her voice. Panty nodded.

"It isn't easy keeping a body this fine." She said tracing her body with her hands. Then a thought came to Straightjacket's mind.

"Alright, I'll find the perfect workout for you." Straightjacket said turning and leading the two to two separate rooms.

"Go into either rooms and your ideal work out will be chosen." She explained as the two walked. She closed the door behind them.

"This is just perfect." She gloated, once the two were in their rooms. "Scanty-sama and Kneesocks-sama will be rid of the angel sisters, and I'll have that boy all to myself." She said happily and walked away.

Once she was gone Panty and Briefs poked their heads out of their rooms.

"Let's go geekboy. Find that hidden Factory." Panty announced. Then they ran off looking for the entrance to the underground factory.

~0~

"Can you believe this? Their working out like crazy." Panty said, pointing out all the citizens who were dancing, swimming, jogging, and weightlifting like there was no tomorrow.

"P-panty, look I think I found the entrance." Briefs announced, when they found a door that read 'Staff only.' Panty narrowed her eyes.

"Let's you go tell Stockin', I'll check this out." She ordered, Briefs nodded and ran in the direction of the treadmill rooms. Panty opened the 'Staff's only' door, and found a long staircase leading down.

"Guess I go down then." She said to herself, and began to walk.

~0~

"Stocking! Stocking!" Briefs shouted, as he searched for the room that they had left her, when a voice rang in behind him.

"What is it Geekboy." It was Stocking, she was still pretty big, not as big as the building like she was, but still fairly large.

"P-panty needs you, turns out this place is a ghost factory power plant, and everyone here is powering it for the Demon sisters!" Briefs shouted speaking quickly Stocking almost missed half of what he said.

"I know." She said, Briefs stopped.

"What?"

"Garter texted me."

"Oh. Well then hurry! Who knows what kind of danger P-p-panty is in!" Briefs shouted, and led the way to the entrance.

~0~

"It doesn't surprise me that they'd do this, I bet they're also the reason Stockin' got so damn fat." Panty said as she snuck around the factory looking for the stone they used like last time but so far had found none. She was about to enter another room when she heard stocking and briefs running after her, Stocking who was still pretty gargantuan, knocked over briefs whom landed on top of Panty, as they tried to stop. There was a loud thud.

"Geekboy." Panty said, in a really irritated tone. "Get the hell off me." Just then the lights went out and spot lights lit up at the door as Scanty and Kneesocks walked down the stairs.

"Oh dear can't you people read?" Scanty said mockingly. "The sign said staff only."

"Members aren't allowed down here." Kneesocks pointed out. Straightjacket following behind the two her arms strapped to herself tightly thanks to her jacket.

"What the hell?" Panty and Stocking thought aloud upon seeing the third member.

"Hai geekboy!" Straightjacket called out sweetly. Briefs shuddered.

"You bitchy little demons! How dare you force people into powering you ghost factory plant!" Panty shouted, pointing at the three. "Once we find that stone of yours we'll end you as well!"

The three laughed, causing Panty and the others to feel confused. Once finished laughing the girls were at the main level of the factory.

"Foolish Angel, we aren't using a stone this time. Thanks to the idea from our brilliant kohai Straightjacket the only thing powering this factory, is your obese sister and Daten city's residences." Scanty explained, Straightjacket and Kneesocks smiling triumphantly behind her.

"Oh and if you're wondering it was also Straightjacket that caused the obesity to skyrocket as well." Kneesocks finished. Something inside Stocking Snapped, the y all knew it because they heard it as she attacked Straightjacket.

**Hm my bad I guess I'll have Straightjacket with Studded collar's weapon of choice next chapter. I decided to end it here because I plan on doing everyone's transformation scenes and I don't know Scanty and Kneesocks chant when they transform. Gomenosai. But please review!**


	7. the real chapter 6 XD

Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 this time I **_**will**_** give you guys a transformation scene. I remembered Scanty and kneesocks' phrase. It probably wont be detailed though forgive me T^T so ONWARD TI THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"**You bitch!**" Stocking shrieked as she had just barely missed Straightjacket, who had popped out of her jacket at the last second.

"Woaw there little lady." Straightjacket said putting a bit of southern twang in her voice as she dodged Stocking.

"You made me fat!" Stocking shouted. Straightjacket crossed her arms, the sleeves of her coat overlapping her hands.

"I did not; you're the one who ate the damned cake." She said bending forward and ignoring the rest of the gang. "Too bad for you I have the only antidote!" she said turning and shaking her ass at Stocking. Then pulled out of her pocket a glass bottle, which was snatched by Briefs when she wasn't paying attention.

"Straightjacket! You gloated too long!" Kneesocks scolded. Straightjacket growled, and dove after Briefs knocking him over and knocking the vile out of his hand. It went soaring in the air. Panty and Stocking went after it, followed by straightjacket and the demon sisters. It was caught by Briefs the three demons stared in shock.

"P-panty!" he shouted tossing it to her who in turn tossed it to Stocking who drank every last drop. The antidote worked immediately, the once grotesque and fat Stocking was back to her slim and slender self. Scanty and Kneesocks Glared at Straightjacket.

"Straightjacket!" They yelled in unison. Straightjacket shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't think they'd actually get it!" she shouted back.

"Panty!" Stocking called.

"Alright let's do it!" Panty answered, as they began to transform.

"O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in Limbo;" They began to say, as Panty stripped off her panties, "Receive judgment from the garb of the Holy Virgin;" Stocking also began to strip, only taking off her stockings seductively.

"Cleansed of worldly impurities; Return to Heaven and Earth. Repent!" they shouted, as Panty's underwear turned into a gun, and Stockings socks turned into a striped sword.

"It's time we crushed you for good!" Panty shouted pointing her gun towards the Demons. Scanty and Kneesocks looked down their noses at the two angels.

"Foolish angels!" Scanty shouted.

"Even with our Comrade's failure, we will still take you down." Finished Kneesocks. Straightjacket, catching on grinned evilly. Even though she messed up she may be able to redeem herself by taking down the anarchy sisters.

"May the earth shatter, may the oceans dry," Scanty and Kneesocks began, also stripping off their clothing.

"May the sun extinguish its self. Grant upon us the power of our lord Satan in hell." They said as Scanty stripped off her two thongs which transformed into two golden and black pistols and Kneesocks stripped off her socks turning into twin scythes.

"We are demons! High-class commander!" they said together.

"Scanty!" Scanty shouted holding her pistols across her chest.

"Her sister Kneesocks!" Kneesocks also shouted crossing her scythes.

"And Straightjacket with studded collar!" Straightjacket announced holding her newly transformed jacket and collar weapons; a circle blade*, and leather whip. (kinky XD)

"I hope you're ready for the ass kicking you're about to receive!" Straightjacket shouted slashing her whip side to side and spinning her circle blade as they stared off against the Panty and Stocking.

**Yeah I'm gonna stop here for the night, sorry .. (*)ever watch Wolverine on G4? Cause I mean the one blade that woman who tags along with him, only the blade is more serrated instead of the smooth one in the show. Anyway see you next chapter. Konbanwa! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Haha I'm back! Aheh gomen gomen I haven't been working on this fanfiction for a while….i started to lose hope on it…but then some people reviewed it saying how much they wanted to keep reading and it made my heart soar! Kya! Thank you very much my loyal readers n_n. I'll be sure to do the best I can to give you guys the best fighting scene n_n. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Panty, I'm going after the bitch with the whip." Stocking growled, Panty grinned.

"Fine by me. Now let's finish em!" Panty shouted charging after Scanty. Stocking went after Straightjacket, her swords slashing at her side. Straightjacket dodged but somehow still ended up getting cut by her blades.

"Damn it!" Straightjacket yelped holding her side. She glared at Stocking as the cut had ripped her Jack of Jill band T-shirt.

"You little punk ass bitch! This was my favorite shirt!" she growled throwing her circle blade at her, Stocking dodged and made a face.

"You should work on your aim as well as your fashion senses! That shirt's lame, and Jack off Jill sucks!" she shouted, Straightjacket's eye twitched but she grinned as the blade came back like a boomerang, slicing off some of Stocking's hair.

"What was that about my aim? Angel meat?" she laughed, catching her blade. Stocking glared. "And Jack off Jill is one of the best Goth band ever!" Stocking took off for her. she swung her blades, but missed. Straightjacket gave an evil stare as she slashed her whip it coiled around Stocking tightening to where she couldn't move.

"Now you won't be able to dodge my-" Straightjacket stopped when she saw Stocking Blushing she looked as if she were in complete ecstasy. "What in the lord Satan's name?"

"Kya~! It's so tight, I've never felt anything like this before!" stocking shouted in pure pleasure. Straightjacket smirked.

"Oh I see you're into that stuff too?" she said, "It'll be a shame then to see you die!" she shouted throwing her circle blade at the angel. It was accidentally blocked however by Panty being knocked into Stocking by Scanty and Kneesocks. Stocking came loose from Straightjacket's whip.

"How dare you, bitch interrupt my fight!" Straightjacket growled at the blonde angel. She turned flipping Straightjacket off. She growled slashing her whip at Panty grabbing her ankle with it and swinging her in the air.

"I'll kill you for interrupting me! You slut angel!" she screamed. Scanty, Kneesocks, and Stocking all paused as Straightjacket spun Panty in the air.

"She's really pissed off huh sis?" Kneesocks noted as she noticed the look of pure anger and hatred on Straightjacket's face.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Scanty thought aloud. Stocking shook her head then shot off toward straightjacket slicing her whip. Panty got free and fell to the ground; she was extremely dizzy. Straightjacket stared at the end of her whip, the end of it had been cut clean through.

"you're gonna die now! I'm not screwing around anymore!" She shouted, Scanty and Kneesocks looked at each other.

"You mean she wasn't fighting with full strength earlier?" Kneesocks said flatly. She then took off toward Stocking, slashing her twin scythes at her face. Stocking blocked the blades however and pushed Kneesocks off her and sent her flying toward a nearby wall.

"This is getting really intense." Briefs thought out loud. As Scanty and Panty fought each other, and Kneesocks and Stocking fought. He didn't notice how Straightjacket was nowhere to be found until he felt something squishy on his back. His face turned red.

"Hey redhead." Straightjacket said sweetly as she hugged him from behind, she coiling her tail around Brief's leg so he couldn't run away. She then transformed her blade back into a collar and strapped it around his neck. "Now you're mine." She said in a low voice, she then let her wings extend and flew off to the battle field slashing her whip the two angel sisters. It wrapped around them tying them together. Panty struggled to get free, whilst Stocking blushed.

"Nice work Miss Straightjacket!" Scanty said with joy, Kneesocks frowned.

"Hey, where's your collar?" she asked, Straight jacket ignored her question.

"Kya! Thank you so much Scanty-sama." She said smiling, "Now what are we gonna do with em?"

"How 'bout you repent!" Panty shouted, shooting Straightjackets whip. It snapped the majority of it around Panty and Stocking slacked falling to the ground. The three Akuma stared at the two angels slack jawed.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-MY WHIP!" Straightjacket shouted. Stocking stood behind her, her blades at Straightjacket's neck and Panty's gun pointed at her face.

"Now I suggest you shut down this factory before we kill your Akuma friend." Panty threatened. Straightjacket laughed.

"Ha! You expect Akuma to just follow your demands just because you have one of their own captured, they'll do away with me and kill you two!" she proudly. She looked at Scanty and Kneesocks and the look on their faces told her otherwise. "You will right?"

Scanty shook her head, "We Akuma are a proud race, we follow the Rrrules." She said, dropping her twin pistols.

"And RRuuule number 1, never leave a comrade behind." Kneesocks said also dropping her weapons. Straightjacket's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me!" Straightjacket shouted, outraged that they wouldn't just leave her behind for her failure. Panty and Stocking grinned.

"Now shut down this factory." Panty shouted.

"And give the antidote to the rest of the poor citizens you've tricked." Stocking growled. The Akuma sisters nodded. Panty smirked.

"just to make sure you get the idea…" she said pointing her gun at Straightjacket's wing and pulled the trigger. Straightjacket fell to the ground in pain.

"Straightjacket!" the two demon sister shouted, they knew the Anarchy sisters were rude and obnoxious, but they never expected them to shoot someone unarmed.

"You bitch angel! I'll make you pay for shooting my wing!" Straightjacket shouted, Panty huffed.

"Yeah right, let's go Stocking, we'll get our heaven coin when they shut this place down." She said putting her gun away and walking off. They left Briefs and chuck following. Straight jacket stood tears of pain and betrayal filler her eyes as she stared at the bullet hole in her wing.

"Straightjacket…Please understand we did what we had to." Scanty said in a sad tone. Straightjacket whipped a glared toward her sempais.

"No, if you did what you had to you would've left me there! You call yourselves Akuma! For once forget the rrrules and move on with it!" She shouted, then collapsed in pain from her wing.

"Damn that angel. I'll make her pay for destroying my whip, and shooting my wing." She said in a weak tone, being shot by a holy weapon was bad for an Akuma especially when they were too young to understand the rules. Scanty and Kneesocks helped their kohai up to her feet and walked her out of the ghost factory. Completely ignoring the rants and swears she was letting out about how Akuma shouldn't feel pity.

'This isnt over Anarchy sisters, not by a long shot.' Straightjacket thought menacingly.

** Kya, sadly this is the last chapter of this story, however I will be doing a sequel to it. after all I didn't get to show what the point was behind Straightjacket and Briefs collar encounter. XD plus Straightjacket needs revenge so….look forward to my sequel! Ja-ne!**


End file.
